


The Detective, The Angel, The Alien & The Birthday Cake

by HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Superwholock - Fandom
Genre: Cake, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown/pseuds/HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Superwholock gang get together for a very important task</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Detective, The Angel, The Alien & The Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isca/gifts).



> A Birthday Present for the wonderful Alice. (Unbeta'd)

The smell of baking drifted across the interior of 221b Baker Street on the morning of the 26th of August, the small frame of John Watson bustling quickly around the kitchen. He bit down upon his lip in focus as he began to apply the last of the butter icing to the cake he’d spent all morning making. “John” The blond man ignored the call instead lifting the top of the cake into place. “/John/” The same voice called out in an exasperated tone. Turning and walking into the living room John sighed at the sight of the long frame of his friend spread across the sofa in a sulk. “What is it Sherlock?”

“You’ve been at that for hours I’m bored!” he muttered, prodding at the patches upon his arm. John crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “Is my baking really a three patch problem?”. A pout rose upon the detectives face. “I wouldn’t know, you wont let me anywhere near enough to see.” The ex army doctor approached and pulled off two of the patches. “That is because you will try and add something completely inedible to the mixture”

Sherlock’s raven curls bounced as he sat up to protest, only to be distracted by the sound of footsteps upon the stairs. “Oh joy here comes the Neanderthal.” He muttered. “Be nice” John replied placing a chaste kiss to Sherlock’s lips before moving to the door to greet their guests. “Dean, Sam, Castiel, come in” he smiled, stepping back to allow them to enter.

Barely three seconds had passed before Dean and Sherlock became embroiled in glaring at each other. “Moron” the detective greeted. “Giraffe” countered Dean. “Whoa! We are /not/ getting into this again” Sam muttered, grabbing his brothers’ shoulder and dragging him across the room.

"How is the baking going?" Sam asked, turning to face John. "Well actually" the shorter man chuckled. "I got a recipe from Mrs Hudson, she was more than willing to help for Alice." he smiled fondly.

The elder Winchester stepped forward. "Whoa whoa, that cake was cooked in here. In there" he pointed to the kitchen his eyes wide. "The same place Dr Frankenstein over here does his morbid experiments"

"You /bake/ a cake you moron." Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Well sorry for not knowing cooking terminology and all that" Dean snapped. "All about cooking terminology" the detective corrected.

"Calm down children" John placed a hand on Sherlock's shoulder, his partner relaxing under the touch. "I still think it should've been Pie" Dean muttered. Sam sighed in irritation. "Oh for gods sake cut it out with the pie Dean!"

"Never cut out the pie Sammy" he waggled his finger at his brother and shook his head sternly. "Pie is king"

"Moron" Sherlock muttered as he stalked back to the sofa and flopped down. "How can you rate pie above cake?" John asked incredulously. "Cake has jam!". He looked down to see His partner smiling fondly at him.

"But pie is...well pie!" Dean protested. "It's warm and crunchy and man I want me some pie right now".

Cas stepped forwards and raised a hand to stop the argument. "As much as I hate to interrupt, where is the Doctor?". All eyes turned to the sofa as a bored sigh was heard "Late. As always."

"For a man who is a lord of time he's bloody crap at keeping track of it" John laughed, dropping into his own chair. "Speak of the devil". Five pairs of eyes raised to the roof as the familiar whirring sounds of the TARDIS engines were heard above.

"I heard that John Watson" The Doctor replied as he walked into the living room, straightening his bow tie. Sherlock straightened up and glanced t the doctor. "Mrs Hudson will be glad you didn't break her furniture this time"

The time lord smiled sheepishly. "Well actually..."

John rose quickly to his feet. "Oh god, what did you break this time?" The Doctor raised his hands in apology, "In my defence you aren't actually using it are you"

A furious blush grew on John's face at the words. Dean stepped forward looking amused. "You and him?!". Sherlock span to face the hunter completely irritated. "Yes you man-child we are having sex"

A raucous laughter burst forth from the Americans chest. "You're having sex?! That is hilarious! I always assumed you were like a weird emo ken doll or something, smooth downstairs"

"Hey!" John yelled only to be silenced by Sherlock taking a hold of his hand. "So tell me neanderthal, what is it like to have intercourse with an angel? Don't the wings get in the way?" the detective sneered.

A very pale faced Dean began to look awkwardly between his lover and his brother, glancing quickly away when he caught sight of Sam's shocked face. "You and Cas!?" he spluttered. "Oh god...those noises I heard last night in the travel lodge were you two!". The young hunter rubbed a hand over his face groaning.

Dean scratched his head awkwardly and shrugged. "Sammy, let's face it, it isn't the first time that you've heard me having--"

"Not cool man!" Sam yelled covering his ears in a childlike manner, thankful when Castiel stepped forward to stop them all. "When we've all finished our debate upon the inevitabilities of these romances can we get back to the matter at hand?"

"Yes! Thank you Castiel." The Doctor bounced forward excitedly. "Today boys we have a very important task to undertake. Is the cake ready?"

John grinned proudly. "It's ready to go, I was up all morning baking it". He slipped into the kitchen, returning moments later with a delicious looking Victoria Sponge cake. "Sherlock was banned from the kitchen during its creation." he laughed, smirking when he caught sight of the detectives pout.

"I wasn't going to poison it..." he protested. "...merely experiment". His glare was wiped way when John kissed his cheek. "And result in the death of us all."

"Excellent," The Doctor replied, a huge grin lighting his face. "Come along boys! To the TARDIS!". He turned and ran up the stairs, closely followed by John and Sherlock. Sam took a quick glance around the room, sprinting up the stairs when he realised he was alone with Cas and Dean. The elder Winchester shrugged and started to walk towards the door with the Angel. "I still think it should be pie"

"I still can't get over how amazing this place is" John whispered as he stared around the TARDIS control room, receiving a delighted grin from The Doctor. "She is beautiful." he agreed. "Met her once. She was brilliant"

"Wait" Dean turned to face the alien looking completely puzzled. "You met your spaceship?". The Doctor nodded as he leapt around the console moving various dials and switches. "Long story. Another time." He grimaced as the TARDIS made a noise of protest. "Not that you aren't important sexy" he whispered, stroking the panel. "Now, we should be there in a minute. Now for the party hats."

"No". The Doctor didn't even have to raise his head to identify the dissenting voice. "Sherlock don't be a party pooper" he replied grabbing some hats from the side and distributing them before pulling on his fez.

"I am not wearing this" The detective protested, looking down at the tacky hat. "Get in the spirit!" The time Lord protested, placing his hands upon his hips.

"No. I agree with the bean pole" Dean muttered. "I am not wearing this.". He frowned as Cas grabbed the hat and stuck it on him, crossing his arms in a strop. "Thank you Castiel" The Doctor smiled. "And as for you Mr Holmes" he murmured as he span to face the man. "It's the party hat or the deerstalker".

Sherlock growled angrily and put the party hat on. "And I suppose now you are going to chastise us for forgetting the gifts?" he muttered, wrapping one arm around John's shoulders.

"Actually I have that under control. Your future selves were irritated by your lack of cavalier attitude so you asked current me to help, in the future." he threw each of them a white box. Sam opened his looking confused. "A teddy bear dressed as the incredible Hulk?"

The time lord nodded and pulled out the item in his own box, a teddy depicting Captain America. "Sadly the butt is lacking in this interpretation" he pouted. "The rest all fit the Avengers theme. I still think there should have been a Coulson one though, there is an entire planet dedicated to him in the future."

The sound of the TARDIS engines falling still had all six men moving towards the door. "Everyone on their best behaviour" The Doctor called out as he dashed into the trees outside. One by one they all followed, starting to walk up the road towards their intended investigation.

The sight of a maroon door had a smile rising on each and every member of the groups face. "God it's been ages since we've visited, John smiled balancing the cake and gift in his hands as he leaned into Sherlock's arm. "You'll make up for it" The Doctor stated as he led the group up to the door and knocked four times quickly adding a fifth with a shiver.

"Why did you add an extra knock?" Sam asked only to hear the door open. The group turned around with grins in their faces as they gazed upon their friend. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY,". They yelled in unison.


End file.
